Tatuajes de un Maestro Aire
by lovelywtt
Summary: Aang ha pasado todas las fases de su entrenamiento de aire control y ahora los monjes le han accedido en que porte los tatuajes de Maestros Aire. Esta fue mi idea del momento en que los monjes tatúan al pequeño maestro aire. One-shot.


_Holaa! espero que les guste este One-shot. se me ocurrio cuando estaba en clase de calculo( no pregunten lo que vi porque no me acuerdo de nada, odio las matemáticas). _

_Avatar no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Michael & Bryan. (GENIOS)!_

* * *

**Tatuajes de un Maestro Aire.**

-Aang…Aang despierta- escucho una voz familiar

Despierto y me encuentro al monje Gyatso sentado a un lado de mi cama con una sonrisa

-Monje Gyatso ¿Qué ocurre?- susurro intentado acoplarme

Él sonríe ampliamente

Tal vez pensaría que está tramando alguna broma en la cual me quiera involucrar, el siempre hace bromas a los otros monjes intentando poner una sonrisa al momento cuando entrenan los otros niños o cuando le dan de comer a los bisontes.

-Parece que ya olvidaste que día es hoy mi pequeño monje- me dice y me ofrece un pedazo de tarta

Hago cálculos en mi mente intentando recordar el día que es hoy, me encojo de hombros.

-Hoy te harán tus tatuajes Aang…los tatuajes de un verdadero maestro aire- me dice con una sonrisa

Sonrió. Es verdad hoy los monjes me darán mis tatuajes al completar mi entrenamiento de aire control hace justamente dos semanas. He visto algunas veces como otros maestros se tatúan. Los tatuajes son sagrados y no solo representa nuestra tradición al terminar nuestro entrenamiento y nuestra gente sino también nos hacen sentir realizados.

-Es cierto, olvide por un momento que era hoy- confieso

-Bueno la ceremonia será a medio día, en el edifico norte según tengo entendido. Los monjes quieren felicitarte Aang eres el maestro aire más joven que hemos tenido-

Es verdad, no he visto a maestros aire que tengan doce años como yo, soy el más joven de todo el templo o mejor diría de todos los Nómadas Aire.

-Estoy muy orgulloso Aang…- me dice y yo sonrió

Gyatso se va de mi habitación a cumplir sus deberes de maestro y bajo hasta el patio sur del templo donde usualmente está lleno de bisontes voladores, saco mi planeador y salgo volando en busca de mi mascota y amigo, Appa. Quien se encuentra volando y peleando por una lechuga con otro bisonte de igual tamaño que él.

-Appa…amigo- le grito y el reacciona

Cierro mi planeador justo cuando me encuentro a unos centímetros de él y me atrapa en el aire con rapidez.

-¡Appa!- lo abrazo- adivina que amigo, hoy tendré mis tatuajes-

El gruñe

-Si lose, también estoy emocionado-

Gruñe nuevamente

-claro que sí, le enseñare mis tatuajes a Kuzon ¿Te gustaría visitar la Nación del Fuego la próxima semana?

Gruñe como respuesta

-genial Appa, estoy seguro que Kuzon llorara al verte de nuevo-

Comienzo a sentir las nubes y el cálido sol del mediodía y me levanto rápidamente del pelaje de mi amigo, tengo que estar en el edificio norte del templo para mis tatuajes. No tengo que llegar tarde-

-Appa tengo que ir al edifico norte - le digo y el comienza a descender lentamente

Es como si nos entendiera lo que digo, algunas veces pienso lo que en verdad me diría o pensaría. El es muy inteligente.  
Descendemos justo frente el edificio norte del templo y encuentro a Gyatso saliendo de la puerta principal.

-Aang…que bien que llegaste a tiempo- me dice y hace una seña para que lo siga

Camino junto a mi tutor hasta una habitación sumamente iluminada, cristales preciosos adornando un poco el techo del edificio y veo algunos monjes alrededor de una cama de piedra. Por un momento siento un escalofrío que me recorre por toda la espalda y me detengo en seco.

-tranquilo Aang, yo estaré contigo en todo momento- me dice Gyatso

Asiento.

-¿Tu eres el monje que recibirá sus tatuajes?- me pregunta un monje que en mi vida había visto

Asiento

-Me dijeron que era un chico joven, pero no pensé que sería tan joven- me sonríe sorprendido- sin duda serás el mejor maestro aire de todos-

Puedo ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Gaytso. Sí que está orgulloso de mí.

-Está bien es mejor comenzar- me dice el monje

Antes de comiencen a tatuarme los monjes hacen una pequeña ceremonia sagrada, donde meditamos por un momento y el monje que me tatuara recita un largo discurso sobre el cumplimiento de mi entrenamiento y mi realización como maestro aire.

Me quito toda mi ropa y unos monjes ayudantes me lavan mi cuerpo por cuidado para reposar mi cuerpo en la cama de piedra. El monje ya tiene la aguja cerca de mi piel con tinta azul. Giro mi cabeza a Gaytso y él me sonríe.

-Se fuerte Aang- me susurra

Comienzo a sentir el piquete de la aguja en mi mano derecha y hago una mueca del dolor. No pensé que sería tan doloroso, cuando veía a otros monjes realizados nunca gritaban o salían llorando del dolor, solo salían con una sonrisa o algunas veces serios mostrando su nuevo nivel. Pero este dolor es como un hormigueo, un hormigueo muy doloroso que comienza en mi mano y gira por mi brazo hasta mis axilas para después seguir con el brazo izquierdo. Siento la piel irritada y mis lágrimas caen seguidas por mis mejillas.

-Tranquilo Aang ya falta poco- me susurra Gyatso

Quiero tomar su mano pero temo que al leve movimiento esta duela mucho más, así que solo poso mi mirada en él. Mis brazos duelen y otros monjes ayudantes comienzan a limpiar con el más sumo cuidado la sangre que se ha acumulado en mis brazos. Aun con el fino toque de estas me hace gemir de dolor.

-Aang... haz hecho un gran trabajo – sonrió- ahora falta menos- dice Gyatso

Después de limpiarme el hombre vuelve con su aguja ahora en posición a mis pies. Suspiro preparándome para el dolor. Siento la mano de Gyatso y la aprieto con fuerza. Este dolor es igual o un poco más al de las manos, el hormigueo me recorre desde los pies y haciéndome girar levemente hasta llegar hasta los glúteos. Cierro los ojos por un momento.

No estoy consciente de cuantas horas he pasado en este lugar, el olor a sangre y tinta ya ha impregnado el ambiente. Mi mano tomada fuertemente al del monje Gyatso parece ya no tener vida y las lágrimas que han caído desde mi mejilla ya se han secado por un instante.

-Aang… ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho el murmuro de Gyatso

Abro los ojos y lo veo frente a mí con una cara de preocupación adornada en su rostro.

-Me duele el cuerpo- susurro y las lágrimas regresan

-Lose Aang… te duele mucho, pero ya está a punto de terminar… ahora tienes que estar boca abajo para que te hagan la conexión a tu cabeza-

Gimo

Me giro con cuidado y con ayuda de los monjes boca abajo en la cama de piedra, mis brazos arden pero ya no demasiado y descubro que están cubiertos con una gaza.

-Aang, necesito que respires fuertemente y que seas más valiente- me dice el monje de nuevo con la aguja- este podrá ser más doloroso-

Al momento de decir sus palabras respiro fuertemente y Gyatso me sostiene con más fuerza. Cierro los ojos.

El dolor envenena mi espalda con fuerza, siento un ligero camino desde mi parte baja y se va aproximando cada vez más a mi nuca. Rechino mis dientes para contener los gritos dentro de mí pero mis lágrimas no se quedan, ellas prefieren salir y mostrarles al mundo mi dolor en estos momentos.

-Aang…procederé con la nuca, por favor intenta respirar cada cinco segundos y relaja tu cabeza…el dolor está en la mente…relájala- escucho que dice el monje

Y lo hago. Comienzo a relajar mi cuerpo sacando todo el aire dentro de mí olvidándome del dolor de mi cuerpo.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo encuentro al monje Gyatso frente a mí, con una sonrisa y veo que sus ojos se encuentran un poco hinchados.

-Ya termino Aang… ya tienes tus tatuajes...Ya eres todo un maestro aire- me dice con dulzura

Sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me haya basado a forma en que se tatúa (nunca me he hecho un tatuje pero dicen que es algo doloroso y estamos hablando de un niño de 12 años). bueno espero que le haya gustado. **

**Comenten si les gusto o sino :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


End file.
